I loved her first
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Reborn jamás imagino que llegaría a sentir un dolor similar, pero ahí estaba. El dolor de ver a su "hija" partir. Rfem!27 (paternal) y 18fem!27 songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son Únicamente de Akira Amano, Disney y Square Enix.

**Parejas: **Rfem!27 (paternal), 18fem!27

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **UA y OoC.

**Sinopsis: **Reborn jamás imagino que llegaría a sentir un dolor similar, pero ahí estaba. El dolor de ver a su "hija" partir.

* * *

><p><strong>+..::I loved her first::..+<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ella ahora es Hibari Tsunayoshi.<em>

Definitivamente no estaba hecho para eso. Nunca había imaginado el llegar a querer a aquella chiquilla como si fuese su hija, y mucho menos llegar a sentir aquel dolor punzante en su pecho al verla frente a el, como toda una hermosa mujer, vestida con un precioso vestido de novia blanco, contrastando a la pureza de su blanca piel. Su cabello, largo y liso, ahora estaba recogido en media coleta, dejando una cascada de ondas castañas. Una diadema blanca con flores doradas sostenía el largo velo blanco con costuras del mismo color dorado, que caía aún más abajo que su cabello, hasta rozar el piso.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirando a su hermosa niña bailar con él, perdidos en el momento, tan enamorados que parecían olvidar por completo a las personas que los veían bailar.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so_

Hasta algunos años atrás, él era todo lo que la chica había necesitado. Cuando ella caía, aun si la reprendía y fingía no tener la más mínima preocupación ante ello, indirectamente siempre la ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando ella lloraba, o se sentía triste, usaba sus insultos y sus juegos con el fin de hacerla, primero enojar, claro, y después sonreír. Había sido una gran sorpresa el día en que, durante una de sus tantas fiestas de cumpleaños, la chica lo había abrazado y le había agradecido por todo. El había tomado el lugar de su padre, quien la había abandonado tiempo atrás.

_And she still means the world to me  
>Just so you know<br>So be careful when you hold my girl_

Las amenazas eran cosas que no habían faltado aquel día, cuando Hibari Kyoya se paró en la casa a pedirle a Nana la mano de su hija. Las distintas reacciones no habían tardado en llegar: Nana sonreía emocionada, mientras Tsuna se sonrojaba a niveles impresionantes, y el… el habia tenido el gran impulso de sacar su pistola y disparar a la cabeza del azabache. Aquella niña lo habia cambiado, era todo para el, y sin embargo llegaba aquel desconocido a llevársela de su lado. Pero, nuevamente la sonrisa de la castaña le habia hecho cambiar de opinión, y lo único que habia hecho habia sido amenazarlo, si… amenazarlo con su pistola para que la hiciera feliz, y nunca le hiciera daño.

_Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Él lo sabía. Ella ya no era una niña, y como mujer adulta debía seguir con su vida. Madurar sobre todo, tomar sus propias decisiones, y él no podía meterse en su camino. El no podía hacerla detenerse, ni encerrarla en una jaula para tenerla siempre a su lado. No podía hacerlo. Lo único que podía hacer era rendirse y aceptar la realidad. Ella sería feliz al lado de Kyoya, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, nada más que apoyarla como siempre lo había hecho.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<em>

Sonrió melancólicamente al recordar el día que la había conocido. El simplemente era un tutor contratado por su abuelo, aceptando el trabajo únicamente por el hecho de que el hombre mayor fuese un amigo muy importante para él, despues de todo odiaba tanto a los niño como a los adolescentes. Sin embargo, aquella hermosa niña de tan solo trece años habia logrado cautivarlo con tan solo una mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella tierna e inocente chiquilla se transformara en la hermosa mujer que ahora bailaba frente a el? Todavía tiempo atrás, el velaba por sus sueños, y la protegía diariamente. Habia llegado al punto de enseñarle lecciones por medio de historias, historias que pudieran serle de ayuda en algún momento. Cuando enfermaba, siempre estaba ahí, cuidando de ella.

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>

El sabia que ese momento llegaría algun dia. Lo sospechaba desde el dia en que el que había visto a Tsuna sonreírle al prefecto. Cuando durante sus pláticas unilaterales, o tan solo una mirada de parte de Kyoya bastaba para que una hermosa sonrisa, superior a cualquier otra, ocupara el rostro de la castaña durante todo el dia. Se habia preparado para ello, sin embargo no habia sido suficiente.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<em>

El había sido el primer hombre en su vida. Su padre había abandonado a la niña, por lo tanto con su llegada habia sido el quien la habia amado primero, quien habia visto por ella y la habia tenido en sus brazos. Tal vez eran actos fugaces y extraños, sin embargo, eran realmente importantes para el. Reborn lo sabia muy bien, desde la primera vez que la habia visto sonreir, aquella chiquilla se habia estancado en su corazón, y sacarla de ahí sería realmente imposible.

_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it's still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first<em>

El sabía muy bien que el amor de un padre hacia su hija era profundo, y aunque ella no era su hija de sangre, la amaba como tal. Aunque habia deseado por alguien que supiera valorarla, que siempre estuviera a su lado, el dolor de verla partir seguía siendo demasiado. Ya no podía estar con ella como lo hacia hasta esa misma mañana. Ella ya no dependía de el... ahora Kyoya era su mundo.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first_

El tiempo nuevamente pasaria, haria de las suyas, y ellos formarian su propia familia. Seria entonces cuando Kyoya entendería por lo que el estaba pasando, el dia que cargara por primera vez a su primera hija, el dia que la viera sufrir, cuando la viese reir, jugar, hacer amigos. Cuando hiciera algun berrinche por un juguete, o le mirara con sus inocentes ojos para que el hiciera algo que ella quisiera. Sin embargo… aun faltaba tiempo. Solo eran un par de jóvenes enamorados, en su primer baile de recién casados. Y el… el padre que se sentia solo.

"_Yo la ame primero…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Buena a todos. Esta historia fue algo espontaneo, que me vino a la mente con tan solo escuchar esta hermosa canción :'D juro que he estado llorando mientras escribia esto, simplemente de imaginar por lo que Reborn ha de estar pasando en ese momento. <strong>

**Es mi segundo intento de subir la historia ._. no se que paso antes que no se publico y me daba con que no existia pero estaba ahi D: **

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer song fic, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos!**

**Y feliz año nuevo! :D**

**Kirana Taisho**

**31 – 12 - 14**


End file.
